A Wonderful Dream
by Olivia52
Summary: Steve and Peggy share an evening at the Stork Club


A wonderful Dream!

The Stork Club was a posh club. A live band played Glen Miller tunes and the room was a bit smoky but the decor was elegant. Steve hadn't known what to expect when Peggy told him to meet her here, but he didn't expect it to be so nice. He was glad he had on his dress uniform although to be fair, it was the only nice thing he owned. He knew the captain's bars on his shoulders hadn't been acquired in the traditional way but nevertheless he felt he had earned them. His eyes scanned the room and finally found who he was looking for. His heart skipped a beat and color rushed to cheeks. There she stood by the bar. Her dark brown silky hair was down and in soft curls. She had on an emerald green dress that hugged every curve and accentuated her hourglass figure. Her waist was so small he felt he could put his hands around it and his fingers would meet. She was talking to the bartender and Steve was momentarily frozen. She was breathtaking. As he tried to catch his breath she looked over, her eyes lit up and she smiled a dazzling smile that made him feel unbalanced. He was not sure how but his feet found a way to move and in moments he was standing beside her. Her eyes appraised him favorably; he suddenly felt very self-conscience. "You're late." She smiled at him and motioned to a table.

He followed her, unable to take his eyes off of her. "Sorry about that, I got stuck in a debriefing meeting." He held the chair for her as she sat down. He took the chair beside her. "You look beautiful." He instantly regretted saying it. Can you say that to a woman? He really had no idea. Talking to women made him very uncomfortable. Peggy was the only woman he had had any sort of conversation with.

She smiled, appreciating his compliment. He wasn't sure what to say but was saved when the bartender delivered two drinks. He took a sip and made a face.

Peggy laughed. "It's champagne. Have you not had it before?"

He shook his head. "Tonight is a lot of firsts for me." He looked shy and a bit frightened which only made him more endearing to Peggy.

He took another sip and nodded. "It's different, good. I think."

Peggy turned towards the band and then looked back at Steve. "Want to learn how to dance?"

He was afraid he couldn't even make it out on the dance floor without tripping but he also could not deny her anything. He stood and took her hand. "I might be a slow learner."

"Well then, we will just get to practice more." She let him lead her to a darkened area of the dance floor where he felt he would be less obvious.

He stood before her and he hoped his palms weren't sweating. She took his right hand and placed it around her back just above her waist holding it there for a moment. "When you lead, you put a bit of pressure on my waist and then we turn." She looked up at him and saw the color spread across his cheeks. She smiled and took his other hand in her own. "Now listen to the music, there is a beat, we will move to that beat. We will keep it simple to begin with. I will count softly. Start with your feet together; step forward with your left foot, good. Now step diagonally with your right foot. Now step together. Step back with your right foot, step diagonally with your left foot, now step together again. Excellent. I think you have it. Lets try that again." His legs felt wooden and his shoulders tense. "Ok, now look at me, not your feet. Feel the music and loosen up a bit." She smiled encouragingly at him. This time he only looked at his feet twice. "Good. Are you having fun?"

She smiled at the serious look on his face. He looked down at her and his feet stumbled, "Sorry."

"You're doing great. How does it feel?" She was graceful and light on her feet. He felt like a lumbering oaf.

"I like holding you." Again he blushed and she held his gaze.

"That's a really good thing." She stepped closer to him and he could smell the sweetness of her shampoo and the gentle hint of perfume. He was lost in her charm.

She continued to move them around the dance floor and soon his movements weren't as wooden and he didn't have to count the steps. He let himself relax and enjoy the feel of her soft warmth in his arms. The band played _The nearness of you_ and Steve looked down at Peggy and smiled shyly.

Steve wanted to memorize every moment of having her in his arms. 'Someday I will need to remember this', was his crazy thought. The music changed to _Fools rush in, _but with her steady hand they moved seamlessly from one dance to the other. 

"See how good you are?" She smiled up at him. His eyes were so blue and clear. She could get lost in those eyes if she wasn't careful.

"You make anyone look good." He shook his head, "I'm just lucky it's me."

"Want to step out for some air? It's a bit smoky in here." Peggy was nervous too if truth be told. She had never felt this way about anyone before. Steve was not just handsome he was kind and sweet. He had all the qualities he had had before the serum but now he had magnified even all those great qualities and was an exceptional man. A man everyone looked up to. A man everyone respected.

They stepped out onto the patio; they were alone. Peggy looked up at the starry sky. "North star." She pointed to the brightest star in the sky. Steve nodded and searched the sky. "Orion." Steve pointed out. The air was clear and chilly.

Peggy put her arms around her and rubbed the chill off of her bare arms. Steve removed his jacket and put it around her, it smelled deliciously of him. "Thanks."

The stood there together, the quiet was not uncomfortable but nice. She looked up at him to see him looking at her. He blushed at getting caught looking at her but she gently took his hand in her own. "I'm glad you came."

He turned to face her and gently touched her cheek with the back of his fingers. He marveled at the warmth of her porcelain skin. He wanted to kiss her but wasn't sure he should. He didn't know how to kiss. Private Lorraine had given him a kiss that day at the office but it wasn't the kind of kiss he wanted to have with Peggy. He leaned down and lightly touched his lips to hers. They were soft and warm and tasted sweet. He pulled back unsure but she reassured him with a smile and stepped into his arms. He put his arms around her and held her close. She felt so good in his arms. He was pretty sure this was heaven.

The beep of a machine kept interrupting this moment with her, he wished someone would turn it off so he could concentrate on the feel of her in his arms and her warmth, but the beeping would not stop. He turned and his eyes opened to see a nurse in light blue scrubs adjusting a tube that was dripping liquid into his arm.

"Welcome back Captain. I will let the doctor know you are awake." Steve closed his eyes; he wanted to get back to Peggy to feel her again. Reality was slowly creeping into his mind. He remembered fighting with Bucky on the Hellicarrier, being shot and then falling; he thought he remembered hitting water. Things were so confused in his head. But where was Peggy? He wanted to get back to her. No. Peggy wasn't here. He was in a whole other time and place. It had just been a dream. A tear slowly rolled down his cheek. It was just a dream.


End file.
